The present disclosure can be used in various fields and various applications. In one such field, namely, cosmetics and hair dye preparations, hair dye mixtures or compositions are typically created by a stylist based on a formula that was either created initially by a dye manufacturer or custom created by a stylist. The stylist must estimate how much on average of a mixture to mix and in most circumstances will over estimate in order to avoid having to take the time to make more of the mixture during the application process. This obviously leads to wasted materials and extra expense for the salon. To help reduce the waste it is desired to create a batch sizing system and method that will permit a stylist to determine the most efficient batch size quickly and easily.